Trampolines typically have a rigid frame that is often made of a metal such as steel. The rigid frame typically has a tubular construction and is pieced together on site. A trampoline purchaser purchases a trampoline with a frame, a bed and a number of trampoline springs. The trampoline springs connect to the bed to support the trampoline bed in an outstretched suspended position. The trampoline spring is typically a helical spring having a coil portion between a pair of outstretched hook ends. The trampoline spring is connected between the trampoline bed and the trampoline frame. A trampoline pad also fits over the springs and also covers the trampoline frame at the trampoline frame periphery to protect a user against accidental injury when falling on the trampoline frame.
The trampolines also come in a variety of sizes and diameters so that different users having different sizing needs can have a trampoline that fits well in the backyard. Typically, a single trampoline pad covers the periphery of the trampoline bed. Unfortunately, there is still no single trampoline pad that can be adjusted in size to cover different trampoline sizes and configurations.
The call out list of elements denotes the elements shown in the figures.    34 Squares of hook portions    35 Loop strip portion    38 Straps    39 Main section straps    47 Pocket opening    52 Cushion portion    65 Outside perimeter flap    68 Pair of frame straps    80 Main trampoline pad section    88 Pad sections    110 Trampoline bed    120 Trampoline frame    130 Trampoline springs    140 Trampoline pad    150 Outside flap pad    151 Fabric flap joint    160 Middle portion pad    170 Inside flap pad    171 Riser pad    180 First extension section    280 Second extension section    288 Hook strips